Wanna Bet?
by PirateChick07
Summary: the Gryffindor team take bets on Oliver's underwear


Wanna Bet?

Bye Piratechick07

Disclamier: if you recognize it, its not mine!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I bet you its gold with quaffles on it" said Angelina, putting a galleon on the table as Alicia wrote down her bet.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team, minus Oliver, was sitting around the fireplace chatting on night. Somehow they managed to land on the topic of their Quidditch obsessed captain and his underwear and taking bets on it.

Katie shook her head, "No, it'll be Green with leprechauns on it, to show support for the Irish team at the World Cup this summer."

Alicia giggled as she wrote it down, and then tossed in her own thought. "If he was going to support Ireland, he'll be wearing Lynch's face on his butt. I say he's wearing a red pair with a Gryffindor lion on it." The others laughed.

"Wood wouldn't have lynch's face on his ass, the face would be in front." Snickered Fred before he, George, and Harry cracked up. The girls just shook their heads and smiled. "Actually, I'd say his boxers are pink with hearts on them!"

The other 5 cracked up, the image of the mighty Mr. Wood in pink boxers with hearts was just too funny. Just as they were catching their breaths, George chimed in with his guess.

"No way! They are going to be purple with teddy bears on them!" Once again the team burst into fits of laughter.

"It'll yellow and white with little duckies on it!" Harry added his bet to the mix and that set them off again.

"Say, how are we going to find out what his boxers look like?" asked Katie once she caught her breath. The others fell silent as they pondered it. Then George and Fred grinned evilly.

"we could…"

"do it one of two ways…"

"we either look in his trunk…"

"and take the first pair we see…"

"or we can do it the fun way…"

"and pance Mr. Wood…"

"when he walks through the portrait tonight."

The other 4 grinned along side the twins, and without hesitating the group shouted "PANCE HIM!"

They began debating who would get to pance him and how they would do it. Just as they made their choice, the object of their conversation came through the portrait hole carrying his book of Quidditch plays. He looked around and saw his team sitting by the fire, looking at him intently.

All of a sudden Oliver found himself hanging in the air upside down, with half of the house looking at him. The twins had their wands out and trained on him. Oliver dropped his play book and fumbled around for his wand, only to have Angelina use a summoning charm on it. Now he was defenseless.

Katie was walking over to him, an apologetic smile on her face as she held her wand. With a wave of her hand and an incantation, Oliver felt his robes part and his pants slide down which revealed his boxers…

Or lack therefore of.

Oliver felt his face turn bright red as the Gryffindor got a good look at his manhood and burst into laughter. Somewhere, he saw flashes of light and he instantly knew that someone was taking pictures of him in this humiliating state. He struggled to pull his pants back up (or down, since he's upside down).

"Weaselys! You put me down this instant!" Oliver roared. And suddenly he found himself in a pile on the ground.

Amidst the laughter that filled the common room, the Gryffindor team decided now would be a good time to get the hell out of there, so the second Oliver dropped to the ground, the team bolted up the stairs to the dorms.

As soon as his clothes were properly on his body again, Oliver tore up the boy's stairs in pursuit of his seeker and beaters. He'll deal with the chasers at the next practice.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Two days later, after a brutally murderous practice, the chasers, beaters, and seeker were sitting in the locker rooms, trying to get feeling back into their legs and hands. The twins were still faintly pink and purple and orange with the color changing hex Oliver had cast on them and Harry was bits of green and blue. Since Oliver couldn't get up the girl's stairs, they remained their natural coloring.

"Maybe we shouldn't have panced him and gone with the first option instead." Mutter Katie as she gingerly stretched her arms above her head. The other girls nodded their agreement.

The six of them looked up when they heard a door slam shut and saw Oliver walking out of the locker room, fully dressed and showered, carrying his play book.

"You know, he carries that thing everywhere with him and he's so damn paranoid about others seeing it. I bet he doesn't really have Quidditch plays in there. I bet its his dairy." George mused.

Harry grinned, "Wanna bet?"


End file.
